


Живое тепло

by IrhelSol



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Polyamory, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slice of Life, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Инструкция по обогреву капитана





	Живое тепло

**Author's Note:**

> Незначительная AU относительно канона, пяток матерных слов, недорейтинг, хардкорный PG-13, втор беззастенчиво дрочил
> 
> Беты: Sabaku no Shukaku, Rileniya
> 
> Написано в последних числах мая на Битву Пейрингов, на квест романс/флафф в команду Monster Trio

Зоро спускается на нижнюю палубу и ёжится. Рассвет только-только зреет на горизонте мандариновым цветом, с неба валит снег крупными хлопьями, и Луффи радостно ловит их языком, теснее прижимается к Зоро.  
  
— Луффи... долго ты собираешься на мне висеть?  
  
— Холодно же! На этом острове зима постоянно, так Нами сказала. А Зоро теплый! Очень-очень горячий, ух! — Луффи обвивает Зоро руками и ногами в три оборота, словно боится, что у Зоро опять лопнет терпение и Луффи скинут. Но это Зоро задрых ночью снаружи, а капитан, конечно же, упрямо растянулся под боком и вроде бы согрелся, только ступни и кисти рук всё равно ледяные. Настолько, что теперь Зоро колет вина: не досмотрел, не настоял спать в гамаке.   
  
Кто-то, Френки или Усопп, пошутил, что от Зоро в холодную погоду валит пар, такой он горячий, и с тех пор отчаянно мёрзнущий Луффи с Зоро не слезает. Вот блин. Странно, на острове Драм не было таких проблем. Тренировки с дополнительной нагрузкой — это хорошо. То, что двигаться при этом неудобно, задача свежая и интересная. Но жрать, ходить на охоту, спать и мыться тоже приходится с капитаном на шее. Сначала это подбешивало, и Луффи то и дело улетал в свободный полёт, но сейчас Зоро попривык. Правда, дрочить стал чаще и яростнее, а после бездумно валялся в вороньем гнезде, позволяя себе эгоистично побыть в одиночестве ещё немного, пока его не нашли.  
  
— Какого хрена вы так рано встали? Полезете на камбуз — убью, — на палубу выходит зевающий Санджи и тащится в сторону кухни. Луффи хрюкает в шею Зоро и начинает хохотать.  
  
— Санджи, ты пижамные штаны забыл снять!  
  
— Чего? А, чёрт... Потом переодену. И сотри с лица эту поганую ухмылку, маримо! — Санджи, все еще сонный, огрызается вяло. Перед дверью нашаривает сигарету и вставляет не тем концом в рот: тонкие губы со сна всё ещё припухшие и мягко расслаблены, и Зоро в который раз за последнее время до дрожи хочется провести по ним языком. Он окрикивает поварёшку быстрее, чем осознаёт, что делает:  
  
— Стой! — подходит в два шага и протягивает руку, но его опережает Луффи. Аккуратно вынимает сигарету у ошарашенно глядящего на них Санджи и вставляет нужным концом. А потом обхватывает его ладонью за подбородок и слегка сжимает челюсть, вынуждая плотно сжать рот.  
  
— Вот, теперь не вывалится, — весело говорит Луффи. В голосе чудятся тяжёлые нотки возбуждения, и это так дико, что Зоро мотает головой, ловит смятенный взгляд Санджи и гулко сглатывает. Он всё ещё стоит с протянутой рукой, глупо и нелепо, и вместо того, чтобы опустить её, отбирает зажигалку у Санджи и подкуривает сигарету.  
  
— Спасибо, — бормочет тот, смеривает их теперь уже пристальным взглядом, хмыкает и толкает дверь камбуза. — Вы скоро промокнете насквозь. У меня осталось карри со вчера, сделаю вам чай, и валите, не мешайте готовить.  
  
— Ура! Зоро, еда! — Луффи подскакивает на спине Зоро, радостно взмахивая руками, и тут же прилепляется обратно. — Мы же поедим?  
  
— Да, да, куда я денусь, от пения в твоём животе в ушах звенит.   
  
Вообще-то, Зоро привык сначала давать телу нагрузку: зарядка и часовая тренировка с мечами, потом завтрак, но сейчас тренироваться совсем не хочется. Позже. Можно ещё подремать, пока еда не готова.  
  
Луффи отвлекает: слишком громко дышит и почти стонет от нетерпения, ёрзает и хихикает, тыча пальцем на сползшие с задницы штаны Санджи, пока тот разогревает карри. В груди колотится так, словно Френки засунул туда свой отбойный молоток. Хочется сжать сердце в кулаке и заставить замереть хоть на минуту, осмыслить, почему Луффи такой тяжёлый и так вкусно пахнет, стоит ему немного согреться? Почему эро-кок в дурацких пижамных штанах такой, такой...  
  
— Санджи, подтяни резинку, а то я тебя за задницу укушу! — смеётся Луффи, и Зоро непроизвольно кивает, да, он бы тоже укусил. Санджи раздражённо дёргает пояс вверх, и ямочки на пояснице скрываются под тканью. Зоро и Луффи одновременно вздыхают. Зоро-то знает, почему он, а почему капитан?..  
  
— Хватит на меня пялиться, дырку просверлите! Быстрее обычного плита работать не начнёт.  
  
Так как Луффи и тут не слезает с него, они едят из одной тарелки, это удобно и уже привычно. Гора белоснежного риса, обильно политая соусом, наверняка такая же вкусная, как вчера, но Зоро этого не чувствует, наблюдая, как Санджи заваривает чай: будто шаманит — завораживающе. Как гладит длинными пальцами белоснежный фарфор чайника, бросая на Зоро и Луффи короткие взгляды. Из-за этого Зоро пару раз неловко сталкивается с Луффи над тарелкой, еда разлетается, Луффи что-то возмущённо бубнит, зачерпывает карри... и сует свою ложку ему под нос. Зоро покорно открывает рот от неожиданности, и ругань застревает в глотке. Луффи повторяет жест и отправляет порцию в рот себе. И снова Зоро. Наверное, со стороны выглядит по идиотски, и реагировать возбуждением на  _вот это всё_  — тот ещё дебилизм, но у Зоро вмиг отключаются мозги. Он только ощущает виском, как Луффи жуёт, как скатываются мурашки по шее и груди, когда выдыхают над ухом, — и одурело пялится на вспыхивающий от затяжки кончик сигареты, на цветные от приправ подрагивающие пальцы и губы.  
  
— Тупая водоросль, не нравится, не ешь!  
  
Санджи злится, что ли? Чего злится? Зоро не понимает. Ему кажется, что горло онемело, а лицо горит там, где его касается Луффи: то случайно задевает, то оттирает рис и соус со щеки, если тыкается ложкой мимо.  
  
— Зоро не вкусно? — удивляется Луффи. — У Зоро другой рот? В смысле Робин что-то говорила. Это называется вкусовые рецепторы... — пытается выковырять еду у Зоро изо рта и слизать, как будто это поможет что-то там понять про ощущения Зоро. Тот мотает головой и мычит, Санджи багровеет от возмущения:  
  
— Вы! Идиоты! С едой не играются мхм...  
  
Возможно, идея заткнуть Санджи поцелуем — не самая блестящая, зато действенная. И целуется тот чертовски хорошо, когда перестает тупить. И язык такой же наглый, невозможный, вызывающий головокружение, как и сам хозяин. Зоро нехотя отстраняется и залипает: Санджи задумчиво облизывает губы и подносит к ним оброненную сигарету:  
  
— Да, в этом карри чего-то не хватает...  
  
Они сталкиваются взглядами — в глазах Санджи отражается силуэт Луффи, и Зоро цепенеет. Чёрт! Резиновые руки обвивают шею Зоро, в звенящей осколками стекла тишине разносится странно ровный голос:  
  
— Я хочу чай. И тоже поцеловать Санджи. От этого же вкус еды другой, да?  
  
— Да... — хрипло отвечает Зоро, и Санджи медленно идёт красными пятнами. — Вкус лучше.  
  
— О, круто! — Луффи вдруг тянется и обхватывает лицо Санджи ладонями, а тот опять роняет сигарету: бычок рассыпает пепел по столу. — Ты такой горячий. Приятно. Зоро, если ты меня поцелуешь, я тоже согреюсь?  
  
Санджи беспомощно смотрит на Луффи. На Зоро. Паника в серо-голубых глазах заставляет усомниться Зоро в намеченном поступке, но Санджи вдруг ухмыляется:  
  
— Я знаю другой способ согреться.  
  
— Вот и отлично. — Зоро выворачивается из объятий Луффи и толкает его на Санджи. — Вот и согрей его. А мне... в общем наружу надо. Не дай Луффи замёрзнуть! — кричит он уже из-за двери.  
  
Сует голову в бочку с водой, чтобы остудиться, но жгучее чувство не покидает его. Копится в солнечном сплетении, не даёт нормально дышать. Нормально тренироваться. Мечи словно неподъёмные, Зоро сбивается с шага, движения смазываются, а слух и взгляд обращены к камбузу. Зоро пытается очистить мысли, собраться, сделать правильный выпад. Санджи и Луффи. Луффи и Санджи. Зоро не может выбрать. Не хочет выбирать. Он жалкий трус — сбежал, оставив их вдвоём, и теперь...  
  
— Зоро.  
  
Зоро спотыкается и едва не валится в растоптанный в грязную жижу снег на палубе.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — голос у Луффи озабоченный. Зоро и счастлив его слышать, и в тоже время от него что-то ёкает в животе. Зоро оборачивается и едва не вопит:  
  
— С вами-то что?!  
  
Луффи висит на Санджи как коала на эвкалипте. От них несёт гарью, лицо Санджи в подсохшей крови, рубашка в жженых дырах.  
  
— А, — говорит Луффи, пока Санджи раздувает ноздри и повторяет беззвучно «убью тебя, тупая горилла!» — У нас обед сгорел. Два раза. И Санджи надо к Чопперу, у него кровь из носа постоянно хлещет. Но с ним тоже тепло! Так что не буду тебе больше надоедать. Ну, хотя бы пару дней. Ты ведь не против, Санджи?  
  
Зоро не знает, то ли заржать, то ли ударить гребаного кока. Вид у того несчастный, но вместо отказа он ворчит что-то про «не трогать на кухне». Зоро вкладывает мечи в ножны, хотя очень хочет треснуть ими по голове обоих, и пожимает плечами:  
  
— Я тренируюсь. Всё нормально.  
  
— Ты двигался скованно. — Санджи мусолит новую сигарету, привычно щурится сквозь дым — скупые жесты слегка нервны, но кажется, Зоро может смотреть вечно, как тот курит. Как глубоко, но небрежно затягивается; как белёсые струи змеятся меж губ, лижут подбородок и скулы, путаются в волосах. Как он кривится досадливо или торжествующе, снова подносит фильтр ко рту, опуская ресницы, и замирает, словно выпадает из реальности в никотиновый рай. И есть в этом нечто неприличное, какая-то затаённая (всплывает слово из книжки Робин) чувственность — не было же раньше такого, не было. Кажется, он и во время дрочки должен курить — Зоро бы посмотрел.  
  
Даже измазанный в крови, потрёпанный и в роли ветки для зимовки Санджи не утратил вечно бесящей Зоро... привлекательности? Зоро моргает, прогоняя фантазию о том, как лижет яркую царапину на худом расслабленном запястье, вслушивается:  
  
— ...кучу ошибок. Раскрылся столько раз, что тебя и новичок бы достал.  
  
— Ах ты...  
  
— Согласен! — вклинивается Луффи, и Зоро сцепляет зубы: хочется их всех послать. — Обычно перед атакой ты в таком положении, — Луффи вдруг ставит Санджи в нужную стойку, развернув плечи и бёдра как надо. — И когда ты делаешь то клёвое движение Вадо, мышцы на боках делают вжух! — руки Луффи задирают рубашку Санджи, быстро и с нажимом черкают по поджарому телу, очерчивая конкретные мышцы и показывая, как они растягиваются. Луффи столь пристально наблюдал за ним? Всё это так странно. Пальцы неожиданно загорелые на фоне кожи Санджи. Они выглядят сильными, гибкими и фактурными, и воображение рисует, как они обнимают член... его или Санджи? Вспоминает, как они лезли ему в рот или обнимали рукоять катаны — в паху навязчиво тяжелеет и хочется взвыть.  
  
Зоро ошарашенно таращится, осознавая. Он только что... что? Мысленно дрочил на обоих?!  
  
И даже лучше: как эти двое ласкали друг друга... Зоро незаметно шмыгает носом, проверяя, не течёт ли кровь.  
  
— А когда ты перетекаешь из третьей стойки в первую, то мышцы на ногах... вот эти, — теперь руки лапают Санджи за бёдра, проезжаются до внутренней стороны и сдвигаются вверх, сминая тонкую ткань. Зоро уверен — у Санджи стояк.  
  
Вид у Луффи откровенно увлечённый и деловой, а у Санджи — стеклянный. Он заторможено скидывает капитана с себя и с видом обморочного больного ломится в сторону кают-компаний.  
  
— Мне надо к Чопперу!  
  
— Ага, — кивает Луффи, ничуть не расстроенный, что его прервали. Зябко трёт плечи и с надеждой смотрит на Зоро.  
  
— Зачем ты это делаешь? — невольно спрашивает тот. Дурак. Луффи вряд ли специально. В делах любовных он идиот. И уж точно не сечёт в этих играх по соблазнению.  
  
— Что делаю? — глаза у Луффи смеются так откровенно, что Зоро не дышит целую вечность, замерев истуканом, не веря, веря, снова и снова, пока в голове не начинает искрить — и отшагивает в сторону.  
  
— Мне тоже надо к Чопперу.  
  
— Ага, иди.  
  
  
Когда Зоро вламывается в ванную комнату, Санджи, ну да, дрочит. Даже не поднимает головы, хотя весь напрягается. Зоро валится на колени Санджи — деваться тут больше некуда, ну и хуй с ним, и так хорошо; зарывается носом в шею — твою ж мать, и тут запах Луффи! — и сорвано дышит, пока Санджи дёргает с него штаны и возмущается, совсем не обществу Зоро и внезапному взаимопониманию:  
  
— Как ты это терпишь?! Я за час едва не рехнулся! Нами сказала, что отчалим через неделю, видимо, до того будем питаться снегом, нас вся команда проклянёт! …чёрт.  
  
Санджи вскидывается, стоит Зоро сграбастать в кулак их члены, давит на затылок горячей рукой, и они, с полным охуением взглянув друг на друга, целуются, быстро и жадно. На этот раз удаётся распознать вкус, кто-то из них надрывно стонет и — прикусывает язык, когда дверь грохочет об стену от неуёмного энтузиазма. Луффи.  
  
— Ой. — Он смотрит растерянно и слишком понимающе. — Дверь была не заперта.  
  
— Кажется, я выдернул щеколду, когда открывал... — Зоро горит, заливается удушливым жаром под внимательным взглядом Луффи. — Эм. Капитан.  
  
— Да ладно, — Луффи улыбается беззаботно; неожиданно это больно. — Пойду подрочу в другом месте.  
  
И уходит.  
  
Санджи судорожно выдыхает.  
  
— Мы идиоты.  
  
  
День проходит в каком-то дурмане. Санджи долго приводит камбуз в порядок — наверняка мог бы и быстрее, но он явно всех сторонится и о чём-то думает. Неистово лупит ножом по овощам, когда Зоро заглядывает за мелочью, случайно поджигает ужин, но без еды они не остаются.  
  
Луффи пропадает у Френки с Усоппом в мастерской, что-то обсуждает с Нами, размахивая картой, глушит горячее какао, которое ему носит Робин, и выглядит нормально. Обычно. Если не считать, что когда думает, будто никто не видит — скорей, не смотрит, — он прячет ладони под мышки, подтягивает колени к груди и утыкается в них лбом. Мёрзнет.  
  
Зоро созревает до мысли, что выбирать не надо.  
  
Перед сном, когда все разлеглись по гамакам и выключили свет, он крадётся по каюте. Этот придурок не заснёт, пока не согреется, и два новых пледа ему не помогут. Зоро угадывает в темноте нужный холм из тела и одеял, подныривает под них и ощупывает Луффи. Тот хихикает, а конечностей неожиданно больше.  
  
— Э-э-э... Луффи?  
  
— Это моя нога, — шипит темнота голосом Санджи. — Отвали.  
  
— Ну уж нет! — Зоро вваливается в гамак, под ним придушено стонут и матерятся, а ткань гамака оглушительно трещит, — и они втроём валятся на пол. Луффи ржёт.  
  
— Заебали! — орёт Усопп, который тоже мёрзнет и плохо спит, швыряется в них подушкой. — Спите теперь на полу! И если кто пёрнет хоть, выкину за борт! Я почти заснул!  
  
Брук, конечно, не может удержаться, и полминуты спустя ржут все.  
  
— Усопп, иди ко мне, или хочешь я к тебе, — тоненький голосок Чоппера сменяется басом. Под боком у такой горы меха точно согреешься, думает Зоро и улыбается.  
  
Санджи ворчливо пыхтит, укутывая их одеялами, Луффи вертится, и Зоро прижимает его к полу, пережидая ворчание, и сам укладывается. В нос лезут волосы Луффи, не отплеваться, но неожиданно Санджи ловко приглаживает их, смотрит насмешливо — темнота уже почти прозрачная, видно очертания предметов, а линии лица хоть и размыты, но различимы. Зоро тянется, ведёт кончиками пальцев по смешной, девичье-тонкой брови Санджи, трогает ресницы, внезапно глупо обмирая. Жёсткие, а так и не скажешь. У Луффи они мягкие, веки и лоб расслаблены, но он всё равно фыркает, жалуется: «щекотно». Санджи перехватывает ладонь Зоро, стискивает, словно отвечая «мы никуда не денемся, идиот», и тот наконец-то проваливается в сон.  
  
  
Утро, по внутренним часам, едва вцепилось ночи в пятку. Зоро морщится, смачно зевает и откидывает одеяла. Он мокрый, хоть выжимай.  
  
— Жарко. Спать с вами классно, но пиздец жарко, — невнятно жалуется Луффи под боком. У него здоровый румянец, пересохшие губы и гнездо на голове, хоть птиц запускай. Он с зевком подцепляет резинку бридж и стягивает их, отбрасывает не глядя. Трусы он не признаёт принципиально. Зоро, заторможено раздумывая над ответом, разглядывает худые жилистые ноги; трогает согнутую коленку, живот и выпирающий свод рёбер, жадно заползает ладонью под задравшуюся майку, к ключицам — Луффи смотрит на него широко открытыми глазами, приоткрывает рот и зажмуривается с выдохом. Бесстыдно тянет его руку вниз, и Зоро натыкается... на руку Санджи.  
  
— Кок-извращенец, у тебя снова не пойдёт носом кровь? — не может удержаться от подколки Зоро.  
  
— Чоппер сказал, что у него не осталось моей группы крови, так что придётся постараться без этой фигни, — скалит зубы «кок-извращенец».  
  
— Эй, — внезапно громко спрашивает Луффи, — а это правда, что от частой дрочки на ладонях растут волосы?  
  
— Луффи!.. — обречённо стонут сверху.  
  
Настрой сбит к хренам. Зоро лупит подушкой идиота-капитана, искренне вопрошающего «что я такого сказал?» Санджи лупит кулаком по доскам и корчится рядом, ржёт как последняя скотина. А отдышавшись, резко поднимается:  
  
— Ну вас. Я на камбуз.  
  
— Я с тобой! — подскакивает Луффи. Зоро наблюдает, как Санджи пытается влезть в штаны, держа их задом наперёд, и решает ещё подремать. Он не подвязывался спасать Санджи от Луффи. Его бы кто спас от этих двоих.  
  
— Зоро, пошли, — Луффи бесцеремонно обвивает его за талию и уволакивает за собой, напевая «мясо-мясо, хочу мяса!», и сил реагировать у Зоро категорически нет, но почему-то на лицо упорно лезет улыбка.  
  
— Штаны могли бы и не надевать, «конспираторы», — несётся вдогонку ехидное.  
  
  
— Нет. Начинать надо с элементарного! — включая плиту Санджи с вызовом тычет в их сторону сигаретой. — Раз уж мы серьёзно... — Он запинается, но Луффи уже сияет:  
  
— Я знаю! Поцелуи! — и вытягивает губы трубочкой чуть ли не на полметра.  
  
Ну и как этого идиота не любить? Судя по выражению лица, Санджи с ним полностью согласен в коем-то веке.


End file.
